Two of a Kind
by louiselane
Summary: Crossover with Birds of Prey. When Black Canary arrives in Metropolis to track down an old enemy, she meets her old flame, Oliver Queen. Things gets complicated when Clark starts to have feelings for Lois.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Two of a kind  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Season 6 from "Wither"  
**Category:** Romance - Crossover with Birds of Prey.  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark and Oliver/Dinah. Also, some Clark/Dinah and Oliver/Lois.   
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** When Black Canary arrives in Metropolis to track down an old enemy, she meets her old flame, Oliver Queen. Things gets complicated when Clark starts to have feelings for Lois.  
**Dedication:** To Rachel for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** Dinah is suposed to be 10 years older than she was in **Birds of Prey**. And for the ones who doesn't know, in the comics Dinah (Black Canary) is Oliver Queen's(Gren Arrow) girlfriend, that's one of the reasons why I wrote this story. :)

_Metropolis – Night _

A blonde woman wearing a black leather coat, a white t-shirt and jeans was watching a truck park near to an alley while a dark man wearing a brown suit was waiting for some electronics to load in the truck. The blonde woman just kept watching, without doing anything.

"I still don't know why I'm working here in Metropolis. Honestly, Oracle. Why did you call Huntress to do that?" the woman complained, still watching the guys deliver the stolen electronics in the alley.

"You know why, Canary." A voice came from her communication device. "Besides, after what happened to you, I guess it would be nice to have some scenerio change, and Metropolis is perfect for that."

Black Canary rolled her eyes, annoyed by Oracle's remarks. "I already said I'm fine. Seriously. You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine and I'm so over him." She noticed the truck was already opened and the guys were doing their transition with the stolen goods. "Fine. I'll do it, then."

"Do you think you can handle this by yourself? I can always call Huntress to back you up, if you need." Oracle said as Black Canary jumped from the building only to fall next to the alley, surprising the thieves.

"No, thanks. I can handle this job without her interference." She said before cutting the connection and looking directly to the guys. "Going somewhere?" she asked, with a challenge look.

"What do you think, sugar?" Tony, the boss in the brown suit, cocked his gun and pointed it to her, but Black Canary kicked his stomach as she fought against the three guys, also punching their faces.

After she had left two of the guys unconscious, Tony was still pointing the gun to her when she screamed with a very sharp tone, making the guy drop the gun on the floor and cover his ear to avoid the annoying noise.

"Better think twice next time you decide to play with me." she said as she put the electronics back in the truck.

Suddenly, Clark Kent zipped in front of her after watching what she had done. He looked at her, confused and suspicious at the same time. "Hello, there." she said, with a smile.

"Who are you?" Clark inquired still confused, looking at her, very impressed.

"Black Canary." she answered, shaking his hand. "And you are…"

"Clark… Clark Kent." Clark said, a little uncomfortable. "Nice to meet you."

They looked at the floor, noticing the man unconscious. Black Canary looked at a throwing star, with a chinese symbol stamped on it. "Shiva."

The next day, Lois was sitting at the Kent's kitchen, sending an application form to The Inquisitor to apply for a job, when suddenly somebody knocked on the door. She stood up and opened the door, seeing a handsome, blonde man staring at her with a megawatt smile. Lois stared at him for a while with a very silly face.

"Hi!" she said, trying not to sound like a complete idiot.

"Hey!" he said, before giving her a white envelop.

"Queen Industries. Must have caught a strong headwind. Mrs. Kent's been waiting for this for weeks. Thanks." she said, ready to close the door. The man look at her and nodded before smiling.

"You're welcome!"

They glanced at each other without saying a world.

"Oh... crap. I'm sorry. Just so you know with a face like that, you can do a whole lot better than arrant boy for the rich and arrogant. Here." Lois stated, giving him a tip.

"Thank you very much. But what is that?" The blonde man asked staring at her, confused.

"Your tip." Lois explained, without taking her eyes off him.

"My tip? Okay."

"Seriously. Aim higher." Lois said, still smiling at him. The man chuckled, amused with her behavior.

"Listen, umm---" he started, but Lois slammed the door on his face coming back to the table. He looked at her for a while, still holding the tip, before going away.

"Thought I heard the door." Martha Kent suddenly appeared in the kitchen after hearing a slam noise.

"Yeah, your pledge finally sailed in from Queen Industries." Lois explained, giving Martha the white envelop.

"Where's the man who came with it?" Martha asked, facing Lois with a serious look.

"The Currier?" Lois asked with a smile. "Well, I give his tip and send him on his merry little way."

Martha ran to the door and saw Oliver Queen's car was gone.

"Handsome? Chiseled features with a smile that could light up a barn?" she asked a little annoyed, as Lois raised her eyebrow, amused.

"Mrs. Kent! You have a crush on the currier?" she inquired, giving her a sweet smile.

"You mean the billionaire CEO who stopped by to talk about his financial support of my platform? No, Lois I don't. I've never even met him and now I probably never will." Martha said a little angryly, going back to the living room and leaving Lois alone and unashamed in the kitchen.

Lois frowned after Martha left. "Oh. That was Oliver Queen!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Later, at the Talon, Clark and Dinah were hanging around. Dinah was drinking a cup of coffee AND Clark was looking at her, amused.

"Dinah Lance?" Clark asked, as she nodded, while sipping her coffee. "Then why did you introduce to me as Black Canary, when we first met?"

"Well… it's my secret identity. I need to protect my privacy, from the bad guys." Dinah explained with a smile. "I can't fight them without a secret identity or they would know I'm Dinah Lance and go after my family and friends. I never would risk hurting somebody I love over that."

"I understand how you feel." Clark nodded, with a sympathetic smile. "But what is that thing you did to knock that guy? How did you do?"

"Well, I call it 'the canary cry'. Is really powerful against them, but I can't hold on for too long or I lose my breath." She explained after looking at him. "And how about you? Are you a meta-human too?"

"Not really." Clark shook his head, a little uncomfortable with the question. "Let's just say I'm not from around here."

"Hum…" she smiled at him, a little amused with his behavior. "How come somebody like you, with abilities and all, aren't a meta-human? It's the only explanation I see, at this moment."

"Why are you here?" Clark asked, avoiding her question again.

"Like I said before, I have a job to do. I'm looking for someone who seems to be around here. She is very dangerous, and I bet she is the woman behind those stolen electronics from last night. Besides, I found this in the crime scene." Dinah explained, showing Clark the chinese throwing star.

"Who is she?"

"We call her 'Lady Shiva'. She is an expert in martial arts and a very dangerous killer. You know, this chinese symbol drawed here? It means 'life'. " Dinah explained to Clark, before sighing and frowning. "I know, Oracle. I know."

"Oracle?" Clark asked her, confused.

"Yeah, I have this friend who is monitoring me while I'm here. We kinda have a group together in Gotham, but she gives this special assignment while I'm here, so…"

"Wait. Gotham as Gotham City?" Clark asked surprised, recognizing the name. "Do you know the guy wearing a bat costume showed in the papers? 'Batman'?"

"Yes." Dinah answered with a smile, as Clark kept staring at her curiously. Dinah was ready to leave the place, but Clark stopped her.

"Wait. Dinah, do you have plans for tonight?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

"I have to keep an eye on Shiva… why?" she asked, suspicious.

"Well… I have this ball I need to go to, but I don't have anyone to go with. Do you want to go with me?" Clark asked with puppy-dog eyes. "As a friend?"

"A ball?" Dinah looked at him and laughed. "What's that? Are we in the 18th century? What kind of a ball?"

"A costume party, actually. I don't usually like them but… I guess I don't have any other option." Clark sighed frustrated. "It starts at seven o'clock."

"Okay. But don't give me that look." She smiled at him. "I'll go with you, farm boy. I pick you up at seven, then."

"Thanks." Clark smiled before they left the Talon.

By night, Lois was finishing to zip her dress, in her apartment at the Talon when somebody knocked the door. She thought it was Chloe who had come back from her date with Jimmy, but to her surprise, it was Oliver Queen. She smiled at him, completely uncomfortable.

"Hi." She said as he looked at her, noticing her Maid Marion costume, the same one he had given to her as a present.

"Hi." He smiled back while she let him in. "Just like I thought, it's perfect for you. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Lois said, still smiling. "I still can't believe you convinced me to wear this. What I wouldn't do for Mrs Kent?"

"Come on, miss Lane. I'm sure you'll have fun tonight." Oliver said with a smug smile. "All work and no fun? Who can live like that?" he asked before Lois locked her apartment. They walked downstairs, going to the sidewalk where Oliver's car was parked.

"Wow." Lois said with her eyes wide open, noticing Oliver's car. "Great car you have here."

"Thanks." He smiled. They entered at the car.

"So, while we are here, I guess I should talk about Mrs Kent platform and---"

"Lois, we have all night for that." Oliver reminded her with a grin. "Besides, we are going to the ball, so I can finally meet Martha Kent there. We have plenty time to talk about business once we get there, don't you think?"

"I guess so."

"So, relax and enjoy the drive." Oliver said before starting to drive really fast.

"Wow." Lois said, impressed. "And I thought I was the only one crazy enough to drive fast."

"Life is short, Lois. And I like to live the best of it." He said.

Arriving at Lex's mansion, they noticed a big crowd in the front door, waiting to go inside.

"This party looks good, Mr. Queen." Lois commented, trying to have some conversation with Oliver.

"Come on, Miss Lane. The night is still young." They entered at the Luthor Mansion. "And please, call me Oliver. Let's quit with the formalities, all right?"

"Okay. Oliver." Lois nodded, smiling.

He smiled back. "That's a lot better. Lois."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

In the Kent farm, Martha was already wearing her red dress, ready for Lex's ball when somebody knocked at the door. To her surprise, it was a blonde woman wearing a black tight coolant with black boots and fishnet stockings. She was also wearing a black leather coat.

"Hi, is Clark ready?" Dinah asked as Martha looked at her, confused.

"Huh…"

"I'm sorry. I'm Dinah… a friend of Clark's. I was supposed to pick him up here at seven, so we can go to the ball." Dinah explained as Martha smiled before let her in.

"Oh. Sure. He is getting dressed, but I had no idea he was going with somebody. Come in."

"Thanks." said Dinah, as she noticed Clark arriving in the Kitchen, wearing a cowboy costume. "Hey, partner. You look good!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks, Dinah. But I still don't like this idea to dress up. It's not really my thing." Clark explained as he noticed Martha staring at them. "Mom, this is Dinah… she is a … friend."

"Yeah, we already met, son. I'm glad you changed your mind about the ball. It will be great. Besides, you deserve to have some fun." Martha said with a smile. "Have you seen Lois?"

"No, I haven't seen her all day. Why?" inquired Clark, worried.

"Nothing. I'm just a little concerned about her. I haven't seen her either, since this morning." Martha explained, trying to call Lois in her cellphone, but nobody answered. "Well, I just hope she gets the chance to apologize herself with Mr Queen." said Martha, as Clark looked at her confused. Dinah looked at Clark's mother and raised her eyebrow. "Shall we go?" asked Martha.

"Actually, Mrs Kent. You can go. Clark and I already have a lift." Dinah explained with a mischievous smile.

"Okay, I see you there, Clark!" said Martha, before leaving the house.

"We have?" Clark asked confused, as Dinah pulled him to outside of the house and she pointed out to her black motorcycle.

"What do you think?" Dinah asked smiling at him who smiles back.

"You know, I don't need that." Clark pointed out as Dinah chuckled.

"I know. I know. But I thought it will be fun if we go on my 'bike'." Dinah explained, with a sly grin. "What do you think? Then tomorrow you help me with Shiva. Deal?"

"Deal." Clark smiled as he jumped in her motorcycle after her. They put their helmets on and Dinah started to drive really fast. "I didn't know you loved to speed!" yelled Clark, a little worried about the away she was driving.

"And what's the fun in driving slowly? Life is short, Clark!!"

_Lex's ball._

Lois pulled Oliver when she saw Martha Kent in the middle of the guests.

"Senator Kent!" Lois called Martha. She turned around, surprised to see her with a young blonde man. "Hi, I've been looking all over for you." Lois said excitedly, grinning. "I want you to meet, Oliver Queen."

"Mr Queen! It's nice to finally meet you." Martha said with a big smile, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Oliver said with a genuine smile. "So, Lois has been telling me about your policy points. We should get together and tell me how I can help you."

"I'm looking forward to that." Martha nodded, relieved that Lois had arranged her meeting with Oliver. "Thank You."

"Thank Lois." Oliver stated, as he and Lois exchanged glances. "She can be very persuasive." Lois smiled at him before looking at Martha, who smiled at them.

"Well, in this case… Thank you, Lois."

"You welcome, Mrs Kent. It's the least I could do, after I messed it all up this morning." Lois said, still embarrassed for that little incident. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry, Lois." Oliver said with a smile. "It was an honest mistake. It happens."

"Yeah… happens to me. But I bet nobody would confuse a handsome billionaire with an ordinary currier." Lois explained before realized she talked too much. "I mean…"

Oliver laughed at her and noticed Lois was a little embarrassed. "That's not a problem, Lois. Everything is just fine now. Can we talk about your platform, then?" he asked Martha, who nodded.

"Sure, I think there's an empty table back there." Martha pointed, as they walked together towards a table next to where the group _All American Rejects'_ was still playing _All Ends Tonight_.

After chatting about Martha's plataform, Lois and Oliver were dancing, while Oliver was still flirting with Lois.

"How about that kiss I have been begging for all night?"

"You haven't given up yet?" Lois asked surprised. "I can tell you are the persistent one."

"Come on. One kiss. What harm can it do?"

"All right." Lois nodded as Oliver gave her a very passionate kiss.

"Thank you." he said.

Lois smiled a little smitten before blushing. "You welcome."

Clark and Dinah entered in the mansion. Clark was felling a little uncomfortable for being there, since in his last conversation with Lex earlier in the mansion, the young Luthor had made clear he wasn't welcome anymore.

"Don't be silly, Clark. You have the invitation. He might not be your friend anymore, but at least he was polite enough to send you three invitations." Dinah stated. Then, Clark noticed Lois dancing with a blonde man dressing as Robin Hood after watching him kiss her.

"Who is that guy with Lois?" he asked out loud, not being very pleased with what he was seeing.

"Girlfriend?" Dinah asked with a sarcastic smile before noticing who was the guy Lois was with. "Oh my God! I can't believe it!"

"Lois?" Clark laughed at Dinah's commentary. "No, Lois is… a friend."

"I can see that." Dinah said, as they started to dance too.

"No, she is just a friend." Clark said without taking his eyes off Lois and Oliver. He noticed Lois was looking at him too, with a very odd look upon her face.

"Who is that girl with Clark?" she asked, also out loud, while she was dancing with Oliver.

"I can't believe it." Oliver said. "Who is he? Your boyfriend?"

"Clark?" Lois asked laughing at Oliver's comment. "Are you kidding me? No, Clark is just a … friend." Lois explained as they noticed the song had just stopped. "Come on, I'll introduce you." Lois said, pulling Oliver to the center of the living room.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." said Clark, as he pulled Dinah to same spot Lois was taking Oliver to.

"Clark."

"Lois"

They said that in unison. Lois rolled her eyes when they talked like that again. "I thought you hated this kind of party."

"I still do but… Dinah convinced me to come." Clark explained as he noticed Oliver by her side. "And about you? I thought you hated this kind of party too."

"Well… yeah, but… Mr Queen here can be very persuasive." Lois said when she noticed Clark was still looking confused at them. "I'm sorry, this is Oliver Queen."

"This is Dinah Lance." Clark said, introducing her to Lois.

When Clark was about to introduce Dinah to Oliver, he noticed the way they were looking at each other.

"Dinah." Oliver said with a big smug smile. "Have you been following me?"

"Ollie" Dinah said rolling her eyes. "In your dreams. I'm here on business."

"So am I." Oliver said still grinning.

"Huh… Do you guys already know each toher?" Lois asked confused, as Clark and her glanced at Oliver and Dinah without understanding what was happening between them.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Lois. We are… friends. Right, Dinah?" said Oliver. Dinah shook her head, irritated.

"So now we are friends?" she asked, a little angry with him.

"Look, you are the one who asked for this, remember?" Oliver pointed out as Dinah rolled her eyes. "So don't play with me again."

"Play with you?" Dinah scoffed, still angry. "I can't believe this!"

Lois and Clark exchanging odd looks. Oliver pulled Dinah far away from there, forgetting about the fact that Lois and Clark were still there.

"What is going on here?" Clark asked. Lois crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious? They had something, Smallville." Pointed Lois. After a few minutes arguing, Dinah and Oliver were already kissing really passionately. "Clark… your date is kissing my date."

"Yeah, I can see that, Lois." Clark sighed, frustrated. "And I believe it is your date who is kissing my date."

"That means… I'm out of here. Can you drive me back?" Lois asked, wanting to go back home as fast as possible.

"I didn't bring my truck."

"Well, I didn't come in my car either." Lois sighed, frustrated. "Well, I guess we'll have to call a cab."

"I guess so."

"Great."

"Great."

They looked at each other without saying a word. Lois pulled out her cellphone and called the cab to drive them home.

"Thanks." said Lois, before turning off the phone. "They will be here in five minutes."

"Good."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

In the next day, Lois appeared in the Kent's farm to bring some forms for Martha to sign. There, she found Clark, who was eating his breakfast.

"Good morning!" greeted Lois, with a big smile.

"Good morning, Lois!" Martha said, with a sympathetic grin, as Clark also smiled to her. Clark didn't want to show, but he had been jealous when he saw her dancing and kissing Oliver Queen. Lois also didn't like to see Clark dancing with Dinah Lance. But she would never admit that to him or to anyone. "Did you bring the forms?"

"Yes, I did. You have to sign it, so I'll take them to Mr Queen today." Lois said, with a sad face. She still was a little upset that things hadn't worked out between them. But at least it was better this way. She could get too attached and fall for him.

"Are you okay, Lois?" Clark asked, concerned. "It seems you didn't sleep well."

"I'm fine, Smallville. Okay, I didn't sleep well last night, but nothing that three or four cups of coffee won't solve."

"If you say so..." Clark shook his head at Lois's stubbornness. "I'll meet Dinah, mom. I talk to you later."

"Sure Clark." Martha nodded as she gave Clark a kiss on his forehead.

"Where you'll meet her? And why? Didn't you get a clue last night, Clark? They are still an item." Lois pointed out, annoyed. "Or are you that blind not to notice?"

"Actually, I noticed it, Lois. Thank you. But I promised Dinah I would help her with something and I never break my promises, not matter what."

"Really? Where are you meeting her?" Lois asked curiously, as she picked up her purse.

"In Queen Industries building. They seem to have a great gym there, and Dinah said she was throwing some punches to relief stress before I helped her with this thing."

"Okay, if you don't want to tell what you two are up to, don't. But I can give you a ride to his building, I'm going there too, remember?" Lois said, as he looked at Martha thinking she could help him with some excuse, but Martha just smiled at him.

"That's okay, Clark. You can go with her; I'll need the other car anyway. It's better that way."

"Okay, Lois. I'll go with you, but try to drive a little slower, okay?" Clark said worried, as he entered in the car with Lois. They closed the doors and put on the safe belt.

"Don't worry, Clarkie. After last night, I'll try to drive slow myself." Clark laughed at her. "What?"

"So, I can guess Oliver liked to speed too?" Clark asked, as Lois looked at him surprised.

"Huh… Yeah. Dinah too?" Clark nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, seems they are perfect for each other." Lois sighed frustrated, while leaving the Kent's farm.

Later, in the Gym, located in the first floor of Queen Industries, Dinah was already punching a sand-bag when, suddenly, Oliver appeared, shocking her.

"Ollie."

"Hello, Dinah." She looked at him and noticed he was wearing only a pair of black pants that he uses to do yoga. "Do you want a rematch? You know it has been a while we don't do that. You might need my help."

"You wish. I don't need that, Ollie. I'm doing fine, thank you very much. I'm training with Huntress every day and you know her… Besides, Gotham is my own playground to be in this shape."

"But I'm still looking for a rematch. I want to see if you are still the same tough girl that I left in Gotham ."

"Hey, I left you, did you forget that? Our personalities don't fit, Ollie, and you know it. You are so arrogant and annoying and I'm…"

"Stubborn. Yeah, I know." he said with a smile, still trying to change her mind. "But come on. For old times's sake. I bet I'm better to punch than this bag of sand."

"You know how I felt about us, Ollie. You're the kind of guy I love to be with, but who's absolutely wrong for me" Dinah shook her head, trying hard not to fall for him once more. "But I can't do that to myself again. Not after everything that happened between us."

"Dinah…"

"Ollie. Please. No. Let's just stay like we are now. It's perfect like this." Dinah said, as Oliver kept looking at her without saying a word. His smile suddenly faded away. "Did you say something about punching you?"

"All right." He agreed, smiling to her again. "But I still think I'm better than you."

"And I still don't believe you." said Dinah, with a sarcastic smile.

They were facing each other. Dinah kept her fists up to fight with him, she was ready to give him a punch. Oliver, however, managed to pull her close to him. They looked at each other with desire and passion.

"You have to focus, just like I used to tell you, remember?" Oliver pointed, as Dinah smiled a little embarrassed.

"Focus. Got it."

Dinah was about to kick him when suddenly Oliver grabbed her foot and pushed her against the floor, locking her hands behind her back.

"You're still good."

"You should see me when I'm trying." Oliver replied, still locking her hands. He approached her ready to give her a kiss, but he noticed Lois and Clark standing right in the front door, staring at them.

"Huh." Lois said trying to think about something to say after catching them in an awkward moment. "I … we…."

"We didn't want to interrupt you but since you scheduled to meet us here, we didn't know it was a bad time." Clark finally said as Lois sighed in relief.

"Yeah." she nodded, as Oliver helped Dinah to get up.

"I'm glad you came Clark, I could use your help with that thing." Dinah said, as she picked a towel to clean her sweat.

"What thing?" Oliver asked suspicious.

"Huh." Dinah looked at Clark and then at Oliver, thinking she shouldn't say anything to Oliver in front of Lois. After all, she didn't know about him. "Huh… nothing, really. Something Clark is helping me with. Come on, Clark. I talk to you later, Ollie. 'Bye, Lois. It was a pleasure." Dinah said after she left with Clark.

"She is a charming woman, isn't she?" Lois said, trying to stay calm as she looked at Dinah leaving with Clark. She looked at them going away and couldn't resist but follow them with her eye, very uncomfortable with the situation. What was Clark hiding from her that she couldn't know? Why was Dinah following him around? And most of all… why was she so jealous of him all of a sudden?

"Are you all right, Lois?" Oliver asked concerned, making Lois come back to reality. "You seem… distracted."

"What? No, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Lois said, as she put some papers in his desk. "I brought the papers you asked me for, Mrs Kent signed them."

"Great. Thank you, Lois. So, I will still see you in the party tonight, right?" Oliver said, reminding Lois of the party she was supposed to be at to support Martha Kent.

"I guess so." Lois nodded, trying to force a smile. "So, what's up with you and the Blondie?"

"Dinah? She is an old friend." Oliver said with a smile, as Lois rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Oliver but that doesn't seem like an old friend encounter. More like an old girlfriend reunion."

"It's complicated. Dinah is …." Oliver suddenly had a dreamy look on his face. "Amazing. I never met anyone like her." He cleared his throat after noticing Lois was staring at him. "But clearly this is something from the past."

"No, clearly you still feel something for her and are letting this get in your way. You should talk to her about this." Lois suggested, as Oliver looked at her, amused.

"And how about you and Clark?" Oliver asked as Lois blinked, confused. "I mean, you like him, right?"

"What? No I don't. I mean, I do, but as… a friend."

"Huh huh." Oliver nodded with a sarcastic smile. "I can see that the jealous you're felling is because he is just your friend."

"Jealous? Of Clark? Are you on crack?" asked Lois, irritated. "I'm not jealous of him. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. The way you are acting around him and the way you were looking at him last night when he was dancing with Dinah. You couldn't take your eyes off him."

"That's because he was wearing a cowboy outfit not because he was with another woman." Lois defended herself, still annoyed with the conversation."And if we are done Mr. Queen, I need to go."

"All right, Lois, all right. I see you tonight."

"I'll see you there."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

In a roof next to Luthorcorp building in Metropolis, Dinah was giving Clark information about Lady Shiva.

"So, how dangerous is she?" Clark asked, as he was looking at the sky wondering if Lois was already in the party with Oliver.

"Very dangerous. Oracle is having trouble to track her down here in Metropolis. She is very sneaky, but I can guess she'll show herself very soon." Dinah explained, as she noticed Clark was distracted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Really? You don't look fine. Are you thinking about Lois?" Dinah asked with a sarcastic smile, as Clark stared at her, shocked.

"Do you read minds too?" Clark asked, in disbelief.

"Sometimes." Dinah chuckled as Clark stared at her still confused. "I'm kidding. I'm just really perceptive. So, are you really thinking about her, huh? Do you like her?"

"No… I don't know… Maybe." Clark confessed not sure what he was felling was real. "Please, don't tell her. I'm just not sure what is this. We can't stand each other for a long time and all of suddenly since Oliver came to Metropolis…. I don't know. It's kinda weird to see Lois with another guy."

"So, why don't you tell her how you feel?" Dinah suggested, paying attention to Clark.

"I don't know if would be a good idea. I don't know if she feels the same about me. And how about you and Oliver?"

"It's complicated." Dinah confessed, before she noticed something really strange going on the Daily Planet building. A guy was crossing to go to the Luthorcorp building.

"What's that?" Clark asked as he noticed a man wearing green flies with the help of a crossbow. He couldn't identify who it was. Although, Dinah couldn't say the same, since she knew it was Oliver Queen wearing the green outfit, but she couldn't say that to Clark.

"Come on!" Dinah pulled Clark and they ran off to pick the elevator to come to Luthorcorp, where Lois and Oliver were.

"What did you see?" Dinah asked, pretending she hadn't recognized Oliver.

"I don't know. Some random guy wearing a green outfit. But I heard some screaming coming from the building after he landed. I don't know what happened there, but it sounds bad. And Lois is there… and so is my mom!"

"And Ollie too." Dinah reminded him, while they were in the elevator. Clark was too anxious to see if Lois and Martha were safe.

"Yeah… him too." Clark nodded, as he noticed the elevator had opened. He saw some people looking scared. Martha was drinking some water while Lionel was talking to some officers.

"Mom? What happened?" Clark asked worried about her. "Are you okay?"

"A little shaken, but I'm okay, sweetheart." Martha revealed to him and Dinah who arched her eyebrow.

"What happened?" Dinah asked curious to what Oliver had done this time.

"Somebody stole my necklace. The necklace Lionel borrowed so I could wear it in the party. A guy wearing a green outfit." Martha revealed to Clark who was shocked. "Lois was after him but he ran away."

"And where is Lois?" Clark asked also concerned with her.

"She went back with Oliver to his office." Martha revealed.

Minutes later, Clark and Dinah entered at Oliver's office to find him and Lois talking about the mysterious vigilante as well.

"My mom told me you were here." said Clark, as he and Dinah walked in.

"Smallville, it's almost midnight."

"Lois, are you okay? Mom told me what happened." Clark asked, worried about her.

"I'm fine, Smallville. Don't worry." Lois assured him as she noticed Dinah was with him. "Hi, Dinah. You are here. How wonderful." she said, trying to force a smile.

"Yeah, Clark was helping me with something when we heard the screams."

"I'm sure he was." Lois replied sarcastically, and Clark rolled his eyes.

Clark looked at Oliver and Lois, and noticed how close they seemed to be even with Dinah around. "It's very nice to see Lois has found someone who can overlook her personality."

Dinah and Ollie exchanged glances as Oliver came next to the Clock that was behind him and smiled at Clark, before punching him playfully on the arm. "Oh, don't worry about it, Clark. If I had a beautiful woman living under my roof, I'd probably use sarcasm to hide my true feelings too."

Lois and Clark exchanged amused glances and stared at Ollie, surprised.

"Feelings?" Lois asked with a chuckle.

"Feelings?" Clark asked looking confused to Oliver. "No, I'm very concerned about why that guy stole my mom's necklace. Any clues?" Clark required, trying to change the subject.

"Over a dozen of Metropolis's rich people have been hit recently." Oliver informed him as Lois looked at Dinah to notice how beautiful and smart Maybe that was one of the reasons she was felling the way she was, lately.

"Good, then there are some leads." Clark said as Dinah walked next to them as Lois looked at them and frowned.

"And do you have some clues?" Dinah asked, trying to join the conversation.

"Well, not if all the victims are discrete like Lionel Luthor. Don't you find it interesting he never called the police?" Oliver said as Lois stepped between them as she noticed the tension was growing between the two of them already.

"OKAY! If you boys are done marking your territory... which, for clarification, is NOT me, I have a front-page article that's missing a few key-details." Lois said, picking up her purse to leave Oliver's office. "Good night, boys. Now, play nice."

"Yeah. I should go too." Clark said, leaving Oliver and Dinah alone in his office. He followed Lois and reached her before the elevator moved.

"Lois… wait!" Clark called, as he entered in the elevator with her. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, Clark. You don't need to be worried about me. I'm a big girl and know how to take care of myself. But thanks. It's nice to see you looking out for me." she said with a smile that Clark returned. "Do you want a ride home?"

"No, it's okay." Clark smiled as the elevator opened the doors. "I brought my truck." he lied, since he didn't need his truck to go back home, but he couldn't tell Lois he would use his super speed to do that. "Thanks."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then." Lois said, as they stopped in the parking lot and Lois entered in her car. "Good night, Smallville." She said, before leaving alone, still staring at her driving away.

"Good night, Lois."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, Dinah Lance woke up in Oliver Queen's bed.She was watching him sleep when he finally woke up too, and was surprised to see her watching him.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"What are you doing?" he asked, smirking at her with goggle eyes.

"Watching you sleep." she said, with a giggle. "How is that you can always manage to bring me back to your bed, Ollie?"

"I don't know, might be animal magnetism." he answered with sarcasm, making Dinah roll her eyes. "You asked."

"You didn't change at all."

"And you didn't change a bit." Oliver said as they kissed in a very passionate way.

"You have to stop doing that, Ollie. I don't know if I can handle that drama all over again. You have a girlfriend now, so be with her." Dinah asked, as Ollie rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think I can be with someone else when you are here with me? I can't. Lois is pretty great, she is a great woman, but… you are the woman of my dreams, Dinah. You know that."

"But Ollie…"

"No. Let me finish. I know I screw things last time. I know we were too young and too stupid and you are just a girl Barbara took to train, but I can make things work this time. Please, Dinah. Give me a chance to prove to you that I did change."

Dinah look at him who was staring at her serious and sighs. "Okay. But you need to be careful about Lois and Clark, they are suspecting of you already."

"I know. Seems Lois already found an interesting subject to write about." Oliver said, as Dinah looked at him. "You know, I'm pretty sure they are meant for each other too. Just like we are. But they don't see it yet. I mean, Lois can't stop talking about Clark, but she is clearly in denial about her feelings for him."

"Yeah, Clark too. Although, he isn't sure if he loves her or not."

"We should do something." Oliver suggested "Putting these two bone-head together, somehow."

"What are you thinking about? Creating a situation when they end up together and alone?" Dinah choked as Oliver looked at her with a serious look. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. They clearly have the hots for each other, but they are in denial about it. I have a meeting with Lois in a few hours; I can do some digging about it while you can do the same thing when you are researching about Lady Shiva with Clark."

"That sounds great to me." Dinah got up and put her clothes back on, while Oliver went to the living room to see if the breakfast was ready. He found some newspapers in the table, including Metropolis Inquisitor. He noticed an article written by Lois. "Unmasking the Green Arrow Bandit."

Dinah came behind him, reading the article over his shoulder. "Seems you did quite an impression on her."

"Yeah. I thought I should stop her, but then she stole my ring."

"Yeah, Clark told me she is very stubborn and persistent."

"You know, you and her have a lot in common." Oliver teased, after closing the newspaper and serving coffee in a mug to him. Dinah did the same thing.

She scoffed at his commentary while she was looking at her watch. "I gotta go. I promised Clark I would meet him at the farm. I see you later?" she asked with a silly grin on her face.

"You bet!"

Meanwhile, in the Suicide Slams, Tony was leaving a bar when suddenly an Asian woman approached him. "Shiva, you scared the hell out of me!"

"I told you, Tony, don't call me like that when I'm not wearing my disguise. I'm Sandy." Shiva hissed very irritated. "Did you bring it?"

Tony showed her some stolen electronics, as Sandy/Shiva smiled at him. "Great. It's perfect. Did anybody follow you?"

"Well… there's this blonde girl with some good fight skills that tried to stop us but…"

"So, Black Canary is in town. She is good. Barbara teached her well. But still, she is nothing against me." Sandy said with a mischievous smile. "Anybody else?"

"A guy. I think."

"You think?" Sandy asked very annoyed. "So aren't you sure? Are you high again?"

"No, you know I stopped with the drugs a while back, and yes. I sure saw a guy with this Canary chick." Tony answered, as Sandy sighed annoyed with the incompetence of her employee.

"All right. So make sure she doesn't find out about my secret lair or you'll be dead before she can breathe a word to Barbara. Got it?" Sandy threated him who looked scared at her.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Good. Now, Let's go back to business."

They entered in a building and Sandy opened the door of her office as they entered to discuss the operation. She opened a secret door behind the wall revealing a secret lair. Other tree guys were there waiting for them playing poker. "Gentleman…"

"Sandy…. It's always a pleasure." Milo, a mid-aged guy wearing a black suit and owner of the SafeTex smiled at her. "So, what's going to be?"

"Milo, it's always nice to see you. How is business?" Sandy asked as she picked a cigarette and started to smoke.

"Pretty messy, especially since this little reporter wrote that article about that Green Arrow bandit and will ruin my reputation on SafeTex." Milo revealed looking very annoyed. "We need to do something."

"Hang on, Milo. You'll have your little vengeance against this Lois Lane, but first: my vengeance is number one priority. I have to do what is necessary to get revenge about what happened to my sister. So, let's start our meeting, shall we?"

"Of course, my dear." Milo smiled as they sat in the chair together to discuss business.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Days later, while Lois and Clark weren't anywhere near the Talon, Dinah and Oliver popped up together there, surprising Chloe and Jimmy, who were kissing very passionately.

"Hi, Chloe!" Oliver said scaring them. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Hi, Mr Queen." Chloe said with a silly smile, making Jimmy look suspicious and jealous. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Do you remember Dinah, don't you?"

"Yes, Clark introduced me to her last night in the farm. How are you, Dinah?" Chloe asked curious as Jimmy kept staring at them. "I'm sorry; this is Jimmy Olsen, my boyfriend." Chloe revealed, making Jimmy open a big smile.

"Hi!" Jimmy said as he shakes hands with Oliver. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Jimmy. Listen, Chloe. This can be weird but… I need your help."

"Yeah, it's really important if you could help us." Dinah said, making Chloe arch her eyebrow.

"What is?" Chloe asked surprised. "I would love to help."

"See… I can sense something between Lois and Clark but they are too stubborn to notice it or admit their feelings. So, Dinah and I were thinking about putting these two together." Oliver explained, as Chloe looked at them, amused.

"Finally!" she Chloe snapped in relief. "I thought I was the only one who had noticed that. But they are too stubborn. I already lost count of how many times I tried to create a situation, but it never worked with those two, so I gave up for a while."

"So, are you willing to help?" Dinah asked, as Chloe smiled in response. "That's great."

"I can help too." Jimmy said with a big smile. "Anything for my girl. And help her friends to get together sounds good to me."

"All right. I have an idea. It's Karaoke Night tonight, right?" Oliver asked as Chloe nodded.

"Yes, and Lois let me do the introductions this night since she'll be busy writing her article about the Green Arrow, but she'll be here too."

"Sounds perfect, Ollie." Dinah pointed out with a mischievous smile. "Now, we need to bring Clark too."

"I know. I can tell him that I have more graphics about the Dark Tuesday article he is helping me to write." Chloe suggested. "I know he'll come if he thinks it will be something important."

"But how they will be in the same place together?" Jimmy asked curious, looking at Oliver, who smiled devilish at his master plan. "What?"

"Here's what we're going to do…"

By night, Clark entered at the Talon wearing a blue suit, since Chloe had asked him to go wearing anything other than flannel and his usual clothes.

Dinah was sitting in an table with Oliver, as Lois was in the same table seemed distracted writing her article in her laptop, and didn't seem to care about the noise in the Talon (a couple was singing "Hot Blood" in the stage". She was wearing a blue shirt with a pair of jeans.

"Hi, Lois. I didn't know you would be here." Clark pointed out with a smile. "Did you see Chloe? She called me and asked me to come here. Something important."

"She is here, but she won't be able to talk to you now. She is helping with the Karaoke tonight, since I'm too busy writing my article." Lois explained to him. Clark stared at her, confused.

"And you can do that with all this noise?"

"Yes, actually music helps me a lot… even the bad ones." Lois said with a smile, when Clark sat next to her.

"Hi, Oliver… Dinah." He said to them. Oliver's arms were around Dinah's neck.

"Hi, Clark. I'm glad you came." Oliver said with a smile. He blinked to Chloe, who was in stage after the couple finished their performance.

"Yes, it was really good that you came." Dinah said. Chloe grabbed the microphone and a light spotted her.

"All right. That was Veronica and Ryan with "Hot Blood". Weren't they great?" Chloe asked with a smile as the audience clapped - all of them except Lois, who was too busy writing her article. "All right. We need another couple. Who wants to be the next ones?' Chloe asked but nobody seemed to want go to stage. "Come on, people. It will be fun." But still nobody make a move. "All right. You asked for that." She said as a really bright light spotted on Clark's eyes and then in Lois's direction.

Jimmy and Oliver pulled Clark to the stage while Chloe and Dinah did the same with Lois.

"What?" Lois asked confused when she noticed what was going on. "Are you crazy, Chlo? I can't sing in front of these people."

"Sure you can. You did with me once, remember? Come on, it will be fun."

"I can't sing." Clark said mortified, as Jimmy and Oliver placed him next to Lois, who looked at him, uncomfortable.

Chloe was in the middle of them and smiled devilish. "You know… Someday you'll thank me for this…" Chloe said. Lois glared at her. "Or not."

The song "Picture Perfect" started to play as Clark and Lois kept staring at each other awkwardly.

Clark read the lyrics on the monitor screen feeling a little uncomfortable that Chloe had put him in a position to sing in front of all those people.

_Now baby we've been friends  
For such a long, long time  
We've been through laughs and we've been through cries  
But lately have you seen  
The way my tongue gets tied  
Can't hardly speak when I look into your eyes_

Lois stared at Clark surprised to realize he had a good voice. Clark looked to Lois who, at first, didn't seem willing to sing. Then, when he turned around, she started to sing, surprising him.

_It's because of the way I'm feelin'  
It's somethin' I never dreamed  
And our love has a different meaning  
It took so long to reveal but now I know that_

Clark and Lois kept staring at each other really surprised with the other's performance. They start edto dance while they are singing. Clark already knew Lois voice was great since the day he caught Lois and Chloe singing "I love Rock and Roll" a few years ago, but he was really surprised how great she was there in the stage, singing with him, as they started to sing the chorus together.

_All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect  
I should be yours, baby you should be mine  
Meant to be, can't you see  
We're picture perfect_

Lois and Clark faced each other while they were singing. Lois laughed before Clark started to sing again.

_I showed some friends of mine  
My favorite photograph  
You know the one of you and me from way back  
And when I told them all  
That you were not my guy  
They couldn't see it, couldn't understand why_

Clark suddenly took off his coat making the audience scream. He threw it in Chloe's direction, who picked it up and laughed at their performance. "Seems your plan is working, Mr Queen."

"I had never doubted of that." Oliver said with a smirk, as he still was holding Dinah in his arms. "We'll see if they will still deny that attraction they have for each other. Or I'll have to elaborate a new plan to bring these two together."

"And I'm willing to help if you need it." Chloe said with a smile, as Jimmy nodded, wanting to help as well.

"You can count on me too." Jimmy said with a smile. They watched Lois and Clark sing.

_Everyone thinks it's so romantic  
They say we're two of a kind  
And the more that I think about it  
The more that I realize what I've been missing_

Clark and Lois looked at each other still singing, as Clark approached Lois, who almost fell off the stage. Oliver pushed her back to Clark's side.

_All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect  
I should be yours, baby you should be mine  
Meant to be, can't you see  
We're picture perfect_

Lois and Clark laughed at each other's performance as they kept singing and dancing.

_All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect  
I should be yours, baby you should be mine  
Meant to be, can't you see  
We're picture perfect_

Clark stopped next to Lois looking at her close enough to almost kiss her.

_Forever picture perfect_

But before Clark could do anything, everybody started to clap. The moment went away, and they felt uncomfortable, while they walked back to their table.

"Chloe, you are dead!" Lois said angrily to her cousin. "Why did you do that to me? Is it fun to see me humiliated in front of strange people?"

"Come on, Lois. It wasn't that bad." Oliver pointed out making Lois roll her eyes. "I thought you were great at the stage."

"You too, Clark." Dinah said, making Clark shake his head. "Come on, admit it. You have chemistry."

"Yeah, we could see the sparks flying around in the stage." Oliver pointed out as Lois looked at him surprised.

"You did that to us? On purpose?? You set us up?" Lois asked crossing her arms as Oliver nodded with a sarcastic smile. "I can't believe this!"

"Is that true, Chloe?" Clark asked as Chloe looked at him smiling.

"Guilty!" Chloe nodded, as Clark kept staring at her with an angry look. "Come on, Clark. It wasn't that bad. You two are great and I'm impressed to know you can actually sing."

"Thanks… I guess." Clark said, still annoyed with everything that had happened and felling very uncomfortable around Lois.

"You know what? This conversation is driving me insane. I need to go to a quiet place to finish my article about the Green Arrow Bandit." Lois said as she picked her notebook and started to climb the stairs to her apartment. "I see you guys later." She said before locking herself in the apartment. She sighed trying not to cry in frustration. "Damn, Chloe. Why did you do that? I can't fall for Clark right now. This is not happening!"

But before Lois could think more about that, she noticed two men wearing black outfits. She realized their intentions. She kicked one in the stomach and then in the chest, and smashed a vase over the head of the other one, before one of them put chloroform on her nose trying to knock her down. Before Lois went unconscious, she screamed.

Downstairs, Clark, Oliver, Dinah and Chloe listened.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

When they went to Lois's apartment, she was gone, but had left her cell phone.

"Oh my God!" Chloe said surprised to see Lois wasn't there. "Where is she?"

"Somebody took her." Clark pointed out looking worried with Lois. "And I bet it was this Green Arrow guy."

"What makes you think he'd have anything to do with this?"?" Oliver asked, as he looked at his GPS screen with Lois's location in the SafeTex building.

"Isn't it obvious? Lois was writing about this guy and he probably didn't like her articles. Now she is jeopardy because of him. I guess he doesn't live by a code of honor."

"Because it's not the same as yours? Maybe if you were as interested in finding out about this guy as you are in catching him, you would have realized everything he's stolen so far was bought off the black market." Oliver said still looking at his palm top.

"You're saying Lionel's necklace is ..."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. He has been on this hunt to return it to its original thief." Oliver pointed out really annoyied, worried about Lois.Dinah looked at them also worried about her.

"You think Lionel took her?"

"I think there's a lot of people who would go to any lengths to catch the Green Arrow."

"The question is… how we'll find her right now." Dinah pointed out as she put her hands in her ear. "Okay, Oracle." She whispered to make sure Chloe didn't listen to her. "I'm waiting."

"I got to go." Oliver said after his GPS beep with the location of where Lois was before sharing a glance with Dinah.

They left the apartment.

"Do you need my help?" Dinah asked as Clark looked worried to Lois's cellphone. "I can help you if you want."

"Don't take this the wrong away, Dinah but… I'm faster if I work alone." Clark said with a smile. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem. I'll try to see if Oracle found out anything and let you know." Dinah said before she left as Chloe stared at him.

"Oracle?"

"I explain later. I have to go." he said still worried with Lois.

"Wait, Clark. I forgot to send you the draw of the family crest from that ring Lois give to me. It'll take a while for me to track the right family but..." Chloe explained showing the draw in her digital camera as Clark recognizes the crest.

"I've seen this before." Clark said before zipped leaving Chloe confused and alone at Lois's apartment.

"Clark?"

After being tortured, Lois fainted, unconscious.

Milo's guys put her head on water a bunch of times to make her talk. For Lois's surprise, Sandy aka Lady Shiva seemed still interested to know who the Green Arrow was, together with Milo, the owner of the SafeTex.

"Kill her!" Milo said as Shiva made a movement with her hand stopped the guys from killing Lois.

"Let me do the honors." Shiva said with a mischievous smile. "It's my job after all."

"As you wish, Shiva."

Shiva took a very pointy knife and was about to cut Lois's neck before she heard a very loud scream that broke all the glasses in the building. Black Canary entered at the place.

"Shiva!" Dinah said very angry. "Let her go!"

"Black Canary… I can see you changed. Your mother would be proud. But I can bet Barbara is very proud of what you have become."

"I said… let her go!" Dinah said with a very serious look.

Shiva dropped Lois's body in the floor. She was still unconscious.

Shive she approached Dinah who still was staring at her angrily. "Or what?"

"Don't mess with me, Shiva. I'm not that girl you met 10 years ago."

"Really? I want to test this theory." Shiva pointed out before an arrow suddenly appeared in the place gazing everything and putting Milo's man to sleep. Shiva disappeared before the arrow could affect her too, while Dinah held her breath not to sniffle the gas. Suddenly, Green Arrow appeared with a crossbow.

"Finally. Took you long enough!" Dinah pointed out, exchanging glances with him.

"Do you always have to criticize me for everything?" Oliver/Green Arrow said with a giggle. "I worked really hard to make a good entrance you know?"

"More action and less talk, Ollie." Dinah pointed.

"So, you still bossy huh?" Oliver said with a smirk, as he watched Lois lying in the floor, still unconscious, before he put her in his arms and pointed his crossbow to the sky. They left the place practically flying.

Dinah found, in the floor, another of Shiva's Chinese throwing-stars, with the same symbol. She knew Shiva was up to something wicked, and would not stop until completing her vengeance, no matter what that would coast.

"I have to stop you, Sandy. Not matter how. Or you'll end up hurting someone I love… or care about." Dinah said before she left the place.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Lois woke up in the roof of the SafeTex with her sight pretty blurry. She noticed the Green Arrow staring at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Lois stared at him for a moment and stole his crossbow, pointing it to him.

"No thanks to you!" She said angry.

"I saved you!" He said shocked with her attitude.

"Yeah, from guys that was trying to find you! They're not the only one with a V for Vendetta on your little leather ass!!"

""Little? I have really been working the gluts lately too."

"Did the humor come with the costume?" Lois asked sarcastically annoyed with him already.

"Did the Tomb Raider routine come from wanting Daddy's attention?" He asked before Lois shot an arrow and missed for an inch. Green Arrow stared at her surprised.

"Ooops. I guess my aim is a little rusty." Lois said with a smile as she approaches him still pointed the arrow to him. "Now, let's take off those glasses and unveil our Prince of Thieves, shall we?" but before Lois could take Green Arrow's glasses, the build board starts to explode, letting the mysterious vigilante escape from Lois's sight. She sighed, frustrated, after he disappeared.

In the streets, Oliver Queen was driving his motorcycle really fast before Clark Kent appeared. "Oliver Queen… you owe me one."

Oliver took off his helmet and stared at him, shocked. "That was you on the roof? Why did you let me get away?"

""I'm not sure Lois would understand why you need a double life." Clark pointed out, giving an arrow to Oliver.

"Or why one of her best friends does the same thing?" Oliver said as he stared at him annoyed. "I think we are even."

"We are even when you returned the stuff you stole from Lionel." Clark said before leaving Oliver alone, confused with his behavior.

The next day, on the Kent's farm, Clark went to the Kitchen to find Dinah there, talking to Martha.

"Good morning, Clark." Dinah said with a smile.

"Good morning, Dinah." Clark nodded also smiling while Martha picked a bottle and put some coffee to boil.

"Are you hungry? I just finished baking some cookies."

"Would be great, thanks. So, how is Lois?" Dinah asked, and Clark stared at her. "Did you talk to her?"

"No, actually I'm in my way to go to the Talon to see how she is …" but before Clark could finish his sentence, Lois and Oliver opened the Kitchen's door surprising Dinah and Oliver.

"Speaking of the devil..." Dinah chuckled with a smile as Oliver gave her a naughty glance.

"Yes, I was about to leave to see how are you doing, Lois. Are you okay?" Clark asked as he approached her who smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Smallville." Lois said with a smile while she opened her purse.

"Are you sure? I mean, those guys hurt you pretty badly last night and…"

"Clark… stop! I'm fine!" Lois said as she touched his chest before they both share an uncomfortable look as she picked a newspaper from her purse. "Look, I got another front page article!" Lois showed them the article she wrote to the Metropolis Inquisitor with her article entitled "I was Kidnapped by the Green Arrow" in the cover.

"Wow, another front page article!" Clark pointed out with a big smile while he was reading the article. "But I don't think he is that bad, Lois." He gave a hard look to Oliver.

"And now every newspaper in the country is calling this guy the Green Arrow because of Lois." Oliver said with a smile.

"What's up with you two today?" Lois shook her head, annoyed by Clark and Oliver's attitude. "He's a threat to Metropolis and I'll do anything to find out who he is."

"But Lois…" Clark tried to protest before Lois got out of the kitchen. She decided to go outside to smoke a little. That whole Green Arrow adventure was making her very nervous.

"Forget it, Clark. You know her. She'll not stop until she finds out who the Green Arrow is." Oliver said with a sad smile as Dinah approached him. Clark left the kitchen to follow Lois as he notice she was about to flick the lighter of her cigarette that was in her lips. Before she could flight the lighter, the flame went out suddenly for Lois surprise. She tried to flight it again but the flame went out again.

"Damn it!" Lois snapped at herself annoyed. "This thing must be broken!" she complained. Then, she noticed Clark staring at her. "Clark! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Lois. But hadn't you stopped smoking?" Clark asked as Lois took off the cigarette of her lips and put the lighter and the cigarette back in her purse.

"I had but… I so need one right now. This Green Arrow guy is driving me nuts." Lois confessed as Clark approached her. "I almost got killed last night because of him, you know that?"

"I'm really sorry, Lois." Clark said approaching her who looked at him still uncomfortable about their almost kiss last night. "But you are okay now right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. My ego is a little hurt but…" Lois sighed annoyed.

"Okay, I have something that will make you cheerful." Clark said with a big smile.

"What is it?" Lois asked impatient and curious at the same time.

"Close your eyes." Clark suggested as Lois looked at him annoyed. She hated those kind of games.

"What?"

"Close your eyes. It will worth it. I promise." Clark said still grinning as Lois closed her eyes still suspicious what Clark what's up to. "Not picking. Promise?"

"I promise." Lois said with her eyes closed before Clark used his super speed to go to the Talon and brought back some chocolate muffins to Lois. "You're a strange one, Clark Kent."

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Clark said with a smile. Lois opened her eyes and looked at his hands with the box of chocolate muffins. "How did you…"

"You know what they say about magic don't you?" Clark pointed out as Lois picked one of the chocolates muffins and started to eat.

Lois looked at him annoyed by his mysterious behavior but smiled at Clark for being so sweet bringing muffins to cheer herupo. "Thank you, Smallville."

"You're welcome. Anything to make you stay away from smoking again."

"Well, you are lucky. Seems my lighter is out of gas. It isn't working" Lois said eating a bite of her muffin when Clark gave a slide grin to her. "Do you want a bite?"

"No, I'm good."

"But you have to try this, Clark. It's delicious." Lois pointed out smiling as she put a slice of the muffin in Clark's mouth just when Oliver and Dinah came out of the house saw the whole scene.

"Yeah, you are right, Lois. It's delicious." They shared a glance for a moment when they noticed Oliver and Dinah looking at them with a smile in their faces. "Oliver!"

"Dinah!"

Clark and Lois shared an uncomfortable glance before Lois stepped up and walked in direction of the kitchen. "Well, I have to go. I still have to go back to The Inquisitor. I see you guys later!"

"I have to work on the farm, anyway." Clark said as he went to the opposite side. Dinah and Oliver shared an amused glance.

"I think you are right Ollie. I think only a miracle will tie this two."

"Tie, huh?" Oliver said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no. I know that look." Dinah said as she looked at Oliver, worried about what he was up to.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

At night, in the Talon, Clark was helping Lois to close the place before going back home

"Thanks for helping me close, Clark." Lois said, while locking the door. "It was really nice of you."

"Well, if those guys are after the Green Arrow on the loose and you are still writing about him, I guess I shouldn't take the risk."

"I have already said that I can take care of myself, Smallville. But thanks."

Suddenly a group of four men appeared, breaking the windows, surprising Lois and Clark.

Lois and Clark looked at each other and shared worried looks.

"What do you want?" Clark asked angryly to the Cecil, the guy wearing a yellow hat.

"You'll follow me… if you want your girlfriend alive." Cecil suggested making Lois and Clark laugh at his comment.

"We are not dating." They said in unison before sharing a glance and sighing annoyed.

"Whatever you said, sweet pie. Now, follow me." Cecil said before grabbing his gun. "Now would be a good time."

"Fine, just don't hurt her!" Clark pleaded as they follow the four guys as Lois looks around while she was following them.

"What you will do with us?" Lois asked curious and annoyed with the whole situation.

"I can't say it… yet." Cecil said when he opened a door hidden in an alley, where other four men of his gang were waiting for them. "We're here."

"So, what will you do then?" Lois asked as she crossed her arms. Cecil threw her on the floor. Clark tried to defend her but Cecil cocked his gun in her direction.

"You move, she dies!" Cecil said. He picked a rope and tied Lois's hands. "Now, you come here!" he ordered as Clark nodded. "Sit!" he said as Clark sat in the floor. Cecil tied him next to Lois.

"Why you are doing this?" Clark asked before the guys left the place slamming the door and leaving Lois and Clark alone there.

"Answer him!" Lois yelled before the guy left. "See what you did?"

"Me?" Clark asked surprised by Lois attitude.

"Yeah, why didn't you fight with him? I could give him some punches and we could get out of here."

"Lois, he had a gun pointing to your head. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Bullshit, Smallville." Lois moved her body trying to loose the rope, but was too tight. "Damn it. If I could have my knife right now. That would be handling."

Clark, on the other hand, had already ripped his rope and was ready to tell Lois, but she wouldn't stop complaining about her lack of lucky.

"Lois…"

"Clark, You know what this means? I'll never be able to be a really good reporter. I was thinking in trying my luck on Metropolis Star or even try another shot on the Daily Planet but if I die tonight that will never happen." Lois didn't stop talking while Clark was trying to call her attention.

"Lois… I've somehow managed to---"

"---mess everything up? No kidding." Lois sighed frustrated. "And the worst thing is I'll never know the man of my dreams. That guy in the red cape. This is really so frustrating. Why didn't you do something, Clark?"

"The guy was about to kill you!" Clark reminded her again. "I'm sorry but I'm not ready to lose you! I like you."

"You what?"

"Huh…." Clark just realized what he said. "I mean… as a friend of course."

"Of course." Lois rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"What?" Clark asked confused.

"I said typical." Lois repeated, still angry at him. "You say you like me than two seconds later you go back and say we are just friends. We aren't just friends, Clark, and you know that. I know that."

"So, why are we having this discussion, then?" Clark asked, also annoyed. "We already know everything that we're supposed to know right? You like me and I like you. So? What we're gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I don't want to die tonight. I still have a Pulitzer prize to win someday." Lois pointed out. Clark smiled at her.

"I'm sure you'll write a great article that will give you the prize, someday, Lois." Clark said. He ripped off his and Lois's ropes and pulled her so they could run far away from there. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"How did you…"

"Well, I guess it's a good time for me to be a boy scout, right?" He joked as they were running to get out of there. "Come on, they might come back."

"Thanks, Clark."

"And for the record: that Green Arrow article you wrote is great. I'm so proud of you, Lois."

"Wow, thanks Smallville. It means a lot to me."

Far away from there, in a roof next to the building where Lois and Clark were, Dinah and Ollie were observing them with some binoculars. "Seems your plan is working, Ollie. But you have some nerve to kidnap them to make them admit their feelings."

"Well, at least I'm doing something. Did you not hear them? This will be more difficult than I imagine. They are too stubborn. I have to think about a better plan."

"Better than be kidnapped and be tied up together? I don't know what else to think. Besides, I have to track Lady Shiva. So, you let me know if you think about something to help them. I see you later!"

"You can bet on that, pretty bird!" Oliver smirked before giving her a passionate kiss. Dinah jumped in another roof to go back to business.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

On the other side of Metropolis, Lady Shiva and Milo were already plotting against the Green Arrow.

"I'm sorry, Sandy. But why don't we just kill him? He almost died last week anyway. Did you not read the papers?" Milo pointed out annoyed. "I just want him and that little reporter out of my business."

"It's not so simple Milo. Somebody must know who he is. And I can bet that billionaire Oliver Queen is aware of his identity. I just need proof." Sandy pointed out with a smile. "He'll be my clue to Lionel Luthor and I'll finally get my revenge for him to kill my sister."

"Okay, what you're going to do?" Milo asked as Sandy looked at him annoyed by his stupidity.

"Well, if kidnapping Lois Lane didn't work, let me see if the Green Arrow will appear if we kidnapped Oliver Queen. That will be a twist!"

"Well, he certainly will not be prepared for that. And then we can attack him with our best guns!" Milo said with an evil smile. "I'm on. When we'll do that?"

"Well, since tomorrow is thanksgiving and I'm not felling very thankful, I think it will be the perfect opportunity to do that." Sandy pointed while he she was sitting on the table looking for a notebook. "Here, Oliver Queen's address. Please don't disappoint me this time."

"I can assure you that my men will do the job well done." Milo said with a dangerous look. "If anyone in this city can kill the Green Arrow, I'll be the guy to do the honors since he is messing with my business."

"Good. I see you tomorrow, then."

"All right."

"And Milo, happy thanksgiving."

"Thank you, Sandy. For you too."

In the next day, on Oliver Queen's place, Clark stopped there to invite him to go to the Kent's thanksgiving dinner again.

"You haven't broken any glasses. That's a good sign." Clark joked as Oliver turned around to notice his new friend standing there with a smile in his face.

"Right." Oliver said a little embarrassed.

"What made you come to your senses?" Clark asked curious as Oliver looked serious to him.

"Actually, you did. This all time, I just wanted to be like Clark Kent, you know, I wanted to, uh... I wanted to have the ability to bring justice into the world without having to worry about getting killed in the process. And when this occurred to me I realized that... Clark Kent would never take another man's life. I came within an inch of doing just that. I'm not even in your league."

"Oliver, you do a lot of good in this world. You don't need to be indestructible to be a hero."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right, you're right. I'm actually thankful for who I am, right, the abilities that I have, you know."

"Me too." Clark look at him with a friendly face. "Now come on, you can't be alone at Thanksgiving. Come on. You have to come. I already invited Dinah too. It would be great."

"I don't know Clark." Oliver look at Clark a little embarrassed because he actually hurt Lois when he was doing drugs to be indestructible and since when Oliver couldn't forgive himself for even hurt her. "I appreciate the offer, but I can't. Look, Lois is gonna be there, and I'm sure she doesn't even wanna be in the same zip code with me, so..."

"Now that you're back on track, I'm sure Lois is gonna want you there. Trust me." Clark said with a smile trying to convince Oliver to come to the thanksgiving "Come on. Lois is your friend after all. She was worried about you, you know? I'm sure she's going to be happy to see you are safe."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked still not certain if he should be there after everything that happened this week.

"Positive. I want all my friends there. Besides I can't even think in leaving you alone in this holiday. You should definitely be there."

"All right. I'll be there." Oliver said with a smile when suddenly for his and Clark's surprised a gas bomb is throwing in his apartment and before he and Clark could do something they were put unconscious while men in black appeared cocking guns.

"Sandy. We are all clear here. We got Queen … but there's another guy." Tony said in a cellphone. "I think it's the same one who was with the Canary chick before."

"Bring him too. He can be useful." Sandy ordered before turning off the phone. "Seems their thanksgiving has just been canceled."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Later in the Kent Farm, Lois, Chloe, Dinah and Martha were already there waiting for Clark and Oliver.

"Where the hell are they?" Lois asked annoyed. It was still early and Lois hadn't the chance to change her clothes yet, since she had been baking a pie. But now she was worried about Clark and Oliver. She looked at Dinah, searching for some answers. "Did you talk to Oliver today?"

"Not yet, and he didn't pick up the phone either."

"Clark didn't either." Lois said worried while Chloe and Martha looked at them, also worried. "Okay, I can't wait here if something is happening to them. I have to know if they are okay. I'm going to Oliver's office right now."

"I'll go with you, Lois." Dinah pointed while she put her black leather coat. "Do you want a ride to his apartment? We can go on my bike."

"Thanks. That would be great. I can't drive right now. I see you two later then." she said to Martha and Chloe.

"Please, call us if you find out anything." Martha asked holding Lois hands. She nodded and gave her a smile before leaving with Dinah. "But bring my son, back."

"I will, don't worry." Lois said with a smile, hugging Martha.

Dinah jumped in her motorcycle as Lois did the same behind her. They put their helmets and drove to Oliver's place.

"I hope it's not too late."

Later in Oliver Queen's office, Lois and Dinah arrived to notice the mess of the place. They looked around and noticed Clark and Oliver weren't there.

"What happened here?" Lois asked concerned looking around. "Where are they?"

"Seems somebody took them." Dinah pointed out as she found Oliver's jacket in the floor.

"Yeah but who and where?"

Dinah took his jacket before having a premonition of Oliver and Clark being tortured by Lady Shiva and Milo. Lois looked surprised at Dinah's expressions after she had the premonition.

"WHAT?"

"I know where they are." Dinah pointed out as she pulled Lois with her out of the office.

"You know? Where? How?" Lois asked curiously but Dinah was too hurried to give her any explanation.

"You have to trust me, Lois."

"No, you have to trust me, Dinah. Please. Clark's life is in danger. I can't lose him… not now… I…." Lois wiped a tear from her face. "Please, tell me what you know."

"All right. I have some … abilities… powers." Dinah explained making Lois open her eyes widely. "I can see where they are and what happened here. Lady Shiva took them."

"You have powers… Like the meteor-freaks?"

"Kinda. But I like to call 'meta-humans'. We have a lot of good people with powers back in Gotham. That's why I'm here. I have to track Lady Shiva before she does more damage around here. She is my responsibility. And now she took Oliver and Clark because of Green Arrow."

"All right. It's better if we hurry now. We have to save them before it's too late." Lois pointed as they started to run to catch Dinah's bike. "Dinah, I was wrong about you. You are really nice. Oliver couldn't choose a better woman to be with."

"Thanks, Lois. I could say the same thing about Clark." She said with a smile to Lois's surprise.

"What? Do you read minds too?"

"See, Clark already asked me the same thing." she said laughing. "I know you two are scared about what your feelings concerning each other. But believe me. He feels the same way. He is clearly in love with you and… I can see you are feeling something too."

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm kinda tired to wait for my guy in the red cape." Lois pointed out as Dinah stared at her confused. "Never mind. But you are right. Clark is a wonderful person and I'll not let this thing be in our way anymore."

"That's the spirit!" Dinah said with a smile before they jumped in her bike. "Now, we have to be hurry before they hurt them."

"Where exactly they are?" Lois asked curious while Dinah was driving in super speed.

"In an alley next to the Suicide Slams."

"Why this doesn't surprise me? Okay, I know a short-cut to go there faster."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Clark and Oliver were being tortured by Lady Shiva and Milo, who were still trying to find out Green Arrow's identity.

They were both tied up with their hands up while Shiva was electrocuting them.

"For the last time, who is the Green Arrow?" She asked waiting for Clark's answer.

"I don't know!" Clark answered bleeding and without his shirt on.

"I don't know!" Olive screamed in the same state as Clark was.

"Well, I told you boys that I don't like to play games. I'm an assassin you know? If I brought you to find out who the Green Arrow is… I'll find out. The easy way or the hard way."

"Please, We don't know anything." Clark pointed out almost fainting. "Please, let us go!"

"You really don't know me, do you kid?" Milo said with a sarcastic smile. "I don't care if you do know this Green Arrow. You will end up dead with your buddy tonight."

"All right, all right." Oliver screamed still annoyed of their games. "You want to know who the Green Arrow is? I can tell you who he is if you let him go."

"What? No, Oliver. You can't do that."

"Shut up, Clark. It's my fault you are here, it's my call."

"But Oliver…"

"No, You said me first who he is and then, I decide if I'll let your friend go." Shiva pointed out already annoyed. "So, talk."

"You promise?"

"You have my word. Now, tell me…" Shiva approaches Oliver in a very sexy way as Lois and Dinah arrived at the same moment. "Who is the Green Arrow?"

"I am." Oliver admits as Lois looked at him confused before Dinah and her started punching and kicking the other guys, and letting them unconscious. "I'm the Green Arrow."

"Nice kick!" Lois said with a smile as Dinah grinned to her. She approached to help Clark as she hugged him helping him to release for his cuffs as Dinah did the same with Oliver.

"These boots aren't just made for walking." Dinah answered before noticing Shiva with a knife next to Oliver. "Shiva, stop it!"

"No, I'm this close. I already know who the Green Arrow is… Now, I have to find where Lionel Luthor is and then…"

"Shiva, Lionel Luthor owned that building where your sister was 12 years ago, but it wasn't his fault she got trapped there when it exploded. It was nobody's fault. Remember? It was a gang war and it has nothing to do with her or him. I know how you are feeling. I lost my mom in the same way. But you need to let this go or it will kill you inside." Dinah said holding Shiva's shoulders who starts to cry. "I'm really sorry."

"That's okay."

"And I'm really sorry, but I have to send you to prison. I have no other choice." Dinah said as she locked Shiva's hands with a handcuff.

"So, you are the Green Arrow huh? When you think you know a person..." Lois pointed out with a sarcastic smile as Oliver chuckled at her.

"Actually, I'm not." Oliver denied as Lois, Clark and Dinah looked confused at him.

"Huh?" Lois asked confused. "But you said…"

"Look, she was going to hurt Clark. I would say I'm Batman if this was going to help him." Oliver pointed out as Lois looked at him still suspicious. "Anything for my friends."

"Okay." Lois looked at him and shook her head still not convinced he was telling the truth. "But Ollie, if you are the Green Arrow I would understand. Would make sense after everything that happened."

"Thanks, Lois. I can be a lot of things but I'm not a vigilante who dressed himself as a Robin Hood in leather every night." Oliver joked as Clark tried hard not to laugh. "Seriously."

"All right. I get it. You don't need to say it twice. You are not the Green Arrow." Lois said already annoyed. "Look, it's almost night. We need to go back to the Thanksgiving dinner."

"That's true!" Clark said with a relief. "So, Dinah are you coming?"

"I don't think so. I have to bring back Shiva to Gotham… So…"

"Ahhh, that's too bad." Lois and Clark said in unison with a sad smile before they noticed a brunette woman wearing a mask and dressed in purple arrived in the alley where they are.

"Actually you can go blondie. I can handle Shiva." The woman said as Dinah opened a big smile.

"Huntresss!"

"Hi, Kid. Oracle sent me to catch Shiva, while you are having your thanksgiving dinner. But she asked for you to come back to Gotham in five days or less. We really need you there!"

"I will, thanks." Dinah said hugging Helena before she took Shiva with her. "Guys, this is my friend Helena. She works with me."

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry if I don't stick to chat but I have work to do. And hey again, Oliver. Nice to see you… alive."

Oliver gave Helena a hard look as she laughed before leaving with Shiva.

"What does that mean?" Lois asked confused staring at them.

"Nothing. She was joking." Oliver pointed out as Lois still was staring at him confused and suspicious. "So, let's go. I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too." Clark nodded as they left the alley ready to go to the Kent's farm as Lois put his arms around her neck, still helping him to walk.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Later at the Kent's farm after the dinner, Clark and Oliver were in the porch talking about the last events.

"That was close, huh?" Clark reminds him who nodded.

"Too close." Oliver agreed while he was drinking a glass of wine. "I don't think Lois will give up that easily."

"Yeah, I know." Clark nods also worried. "Especially after what that woman… Huntress said."

"Yeah, Helena always has to screw up things even more."

"But what can we do? I'm absolutely sure Lois is still convinced that you are the Green Arrow"

"Actually, I have an idea. If you are willing to help me."

"Anything. What would be?"

"You could be the Green Arrow." Oliver pointed out shocking Clark.

"Huh?"

"Think, Clark… it's perfect. You pretend to be him for one night; she'll see me and him in the same place and will stop digging about it."

"It's not that easy, Oliver. She'll probably stop to think you are the Green Arrow, but she will still be digging about his true identity."

"Maybe, but at least I'll buy some time. Come on, it's Dinah's last week here. You owe me one."

"How come?"

"Well, I saved you today did I?"

"Actually, Lois and Dinah saved me." Clark pointed out with a sarcastic smile. "Fine." He sighed frustrated since seems he didn't have any choice. "I'll help you. But if anything goes wrong, it's your fault."

"Nothing will go be wrong if you do everything I said."

"Okay, so what we will do?" Clark asked curious as Oliver grinned at him.

"Go to my office tomorrow and I let you know. Come on, it's not polite to talk about business in a Thanksgiving Day."

Lois and Dinah were talking while Chloe was in the phone talking to Jimmy.

"So, Dinah… now that we are friends. Could I ask you something?" Lois asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Sure." Dinah nods grinning.

"What happened between you and Ollie?" Lois asked to Dinah who frowns. "I know that was something serious… I know it's not of my business but…"

"No, it's okay. Well, we are in this relationship for ten years already. Things always get in our away to tear us apart." Dinah explained with a sad expression. "But the thing is… Oliver biggest dream is to became a father…. And mine too, of course. What woman doesn't want that?" Dinah took a sip of her water before continued as Lois was paying attention to her story. "The thing is… we tried… But…"

"But…" Lois asked already anxious to know what happened. "But what?"

"I can't have children." Dinah completed her sentence letting a tear rolling from her eyes. "Oliver doesn't blame me for that, in fact he was wonderful but… It was my problem. My issue. I couldn't handle that and the fact Babs was shot at the same time."

"Wait. I'm lost now. Who is Babs?" Lois asked confused.

"My best friend in Gotham. We used to work together all the time. Well, we still do it, but not like we used to. One of the worst criminals in Gotham City shot her and… I prefer don't enter in details for what he did to her but… after that, she can't walk anymore."

"I'm sorry, Dinah." Lois puts her hand in Dinah's shoulder trying to comfort her. "Must be really hard for you."

"Yeah, it was. So, I decide to have a break in our relationship. Oliver understands it very well but… I know he still loves me. God, I still love him but I can't give him what he wants. That's the main reason why our relationship is doomed."

"Why? Because you can't have children?" Lois asked skeptical. "Dinah, I already see you together. You are a great team… Why don't you try to adopt or something like that? I could bet you and Oliver would be wonderful foster parents if you decided to try."

"You really think so?" Dinah asked still with a stubborn tear trying to roll from her eyes.

"I know so. Talk to him. I know for you sure he would want to do that." Lois suggested with a big grin.

"I'll do that. Thank you, Lois."

"You're welcome, Dinah."

After Chloe finished her conversation with Jimmy and hang up, Lois approached her

"So, how is he?"

"He is fine." Chloe said with a smile. "He is so sweet, he said he misses me."

"Wow, seems this time will work, right?" Lois pointed out making Chloe shaking her head.

"I hope so. He'll come back tomorrow since he'll spend the night on his mom's."

"Great."

"And how about you, Lois? Are you okay? After everything you went through…"

"I'm fine, Chloe." Lois snapped at her before she noticed Clark and Oliver are back in the living room. "Don't worry; everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah, I know. And how about you and Clark?"

"What about it?"

"Well… how are you?" Chloe asked as Lois keept pretending she didn't understand the question.

"I talk to you later, okay Chlo? I need to talk to Clark."

"Sure, go ahead."

Clark and Lois went to Clark's room as Lois closed the door before hugging Clark.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Lois asked concerned with him. "I mean, that Shiva woman really hurt you."

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be okay, Lois. Don't worry."

"Yes, I'm worried, Clark. None of this would happen if I had found out Green Arrow's true identity. It's my fault."

"No, it's not, Lois. It's nobody's fault!"

"Okay, You can try to convince me that it's not but in the meanwhile, I'll find out who this guy is and I'm kinda glad it's not Oliver. First thing I'll do tomorrow it's to follow this guy and find out who he is. And I'll have the evidence of his true identity."

"Evidence? How?"

"You will see, tomorrow."

Lois and Clark stared at each other without saying a word when Clark smiled at her.

"Lois, I think we should talk."

"Yeah, we should…"

They approached each other ready to share a kiss before Oliver opened the door, interrupting them.

"Hey… Am I interrupting...?"

"NO!" They said in unison, annoyed by his interruption.

"Sorry, but your mom is calling, Clark. It seems she needs help to serve the dessert."

"Okay." Clark sighed frustrated because that was the second almost kiss between him and Lois. He wonder if someday he would be able to kiss her without any interruption.

They went back to the table as Lois sat frustrated next to Chloe who was sending a text message to Jimmy. "What happened?"

"Nothing" Lois answered grumpy.

"Lois, come on… I'm your cousin. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, Clark and I were in his room … and…"

"And…" Chloe waited anxious for her answer.

"We almost… we almost…"

"Kissed?" Chloe completed impatient.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Oliver interrupted to tell us about the dessert." Lois explained still frustrated.

"That's too bad. That's what happens when you are in a full house."

"Yeah, you are right." Lois nodded before noticing Clark, Martha and Oliver were back to the table with some strawberry pie.

Dinah approached Clark who was talking to Oliver with a smile. "Can I interrupt?"

"Sure." The boys said with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting me for your thanksgiving, Clark. It was very sweet of you."

"No problem. You became a very good friend of mine, like Oliver is." Clark said with a smile making Oliver chuckled. "So, when you'll leave?"

"In a few days. A week or two." Dinah revealed making Oliver arch his eyebrow.

"Two weeks?" Oliver repeat surprised. "But Helena said…"

"I know what Helena said… but I just talk with Barbara. She is okay if I stay two more weeks. I know I'm here for at least two months but…I don't want to leave you just yet, Ollie. I want to rebuild our relationship the right way. So, I told Barbara I would help them if they need me, but I'll stay in Metropolis for more two weeks."

"Too bad, it's not three." Oliver said sarcastically. "I have some friends that will arrive in the city soon."

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

"Who are they?" Clark asked curiously as Oliver smirked at him.

"You'll see."

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

In the next day, Lois was at the Talon finishing her breakfast when suddenly Jimmy appeared in her apartment.

Hey, is Chloe here?Hey, Jimmy. How are you? Lois asked while she was finishing her breakfast. Chloe already left for the Daily Planet.I don't understand. She just sent me a text message asking me to come to her apartment, she said needed my help.Actually, that would be me. Lois revelead making Jimmy arch his eyebrow. Look, kid. I need your help.Help? For what?To unmask the Green Arrow. I know this is going to be a big story if we found out who he is. You are the only decent photographer I know and Chloe told me what happened because of Lex Luthor. Jimmy said frustrated. Him and those damn Egyptians.So, will you help me? Lois asked hopeful as Jimmy just grinned at her.

Sure, Miss Lane.Please, call me, Lois. Miss Lane sounds so I don't know retro.Okay, Lois.So, let's go then. Jimmy asked surprised. But I didn't have time to call Chloe andYou can do it in our away .We have a thief to catch and I have a Pulitzer to win Lois said with a proud smile while she was catching her purse. Not that I think I'll win a Pulitzer with this story but I will. Someday.Okay, let's go then. Do you have any idea where to look for him? Jimmy asked confused while he was adjusting his camera that was on his neck.

I might have a clue, so be prepared. I want to know if you are this awesome photographer Chloe told me so much about.She did? Jimmy asked with a big smile. Okay, let's go win that Pulitzer prize or whateverThat's the spirit, kid!

Later at night on Oliver's office, he was with Clark talking about how he would dress himself as a Green Arrow when suddenly they heard a siren come from the Metropolis's National Bank.

Seems that's your cue, Green Arrow.I still don't think this is a good idea, Oliver.Come on, Clark. Don't give up now. You promised you would help me with Lois.

Clark looked at him annoyed and sighed frustrated. Fine. But this is will be the first and last time, all right? Oliver nodded as they entered in his secret room where he kept all the Green Arrow gear and arrows hidden. You'll need this! Oliver suggested as he left Clark alone so he could change himself.

Thanks but I can do that by myself. Clark mumbles a little grumpy about the situation Oliver had created.

I think you are already in character.Very funny, Oliver. Clark said annoyed before closing the door.

Just don't take too long okay, those people need help!What did you just say? Clark asked as Oliver looked at him amused to see Clark wearing his Green Arrow outfit.

Never mind. I forgot you are pretty fast Speedy.

Next to Metropolis National Bank, Lois and Jimmy were there still waiting for Green Arrow to show after spending the whole day searching for clues about the mysterious vigilante.

That's it, Lois! Jimmy said as he sat for a while in a bench. I'm tired!Come on, kid! The news can't wait!Just a moment. We are looking for this guy all day, aren't you tired?Are you kidding me? I'm so high right now and I don't even need any drugs to be like that. Lois said with a sarcastic smile. Look, I know you are tired but it will worth it after we get our story. You'll see.I hope so.Come on. If he doesn't show tonight, I'll think about something to call his attention.

But to Lois and Jimmy's surprise, Green Arrow appeared catching the thieves who are trying to steal the bank.

Jimmy, now! Lois ordered as Jimmy started to take pictures of Green Arrow arresting the guys.

Oliver was observing the whole scene from his office since Clark's glasses had a small camera hidden.

Hey Oliver. What are you doing? Dinah asked as she arrived in his office.

You have to see this, Dinah. Clark is playing the Green Arrow.That's the only way I found to make Lois stop thinking it was me.

While Jimmy was still taking the pictures, Lois approached Green Arrow very intrigued.

Who are you?I'm sorry, Miss Lane but I can't answer this. Clark as Green Arrow answered with a smile in his face.

Lois walked closer, ready to unmask him. She was tried to take off his hood. Clark panicked in the same moment and didn't know what to.

Well, there's only one way to find out

But before Lois could do anything, Clark pulled her next to his body and pointed his crossbow to the sky as he flew away with her far away from there while Jimmy was still taking pictures of the scene.

Jimmy exclaimed after they flew away.

Lois and Green Clark Arrow landed in the Daily Planet roof as Lois still look confused at him.

Oliver, what are you doing? Lois asked very angry with him after they part away.

I'm not Oliver. Clark/Green Arrow answered serious. I don't know why you think I'm Oliver Queen.Because it would make sense. Oliver is always disappearing while he is with me, Clark or even Dinah. Besides, after that woman, Helena, said she was glad he was still alive, it would make sense if it was him.I'm sorry to disappoint you, Miss Lane. But I'm not Oliver Queen.'

I don't believe you.You better believe.Well, that's just one way to prove my theory. Lois said sarcastically, before planting a very passionate kiss on him. Clark couldn't move. He was literally frozen and the only thing he could do was kissing her back. Clark was waiting for this moment for a long time but that wasn't like he was imaging at all. Clark wanted to kiss Lois as Clark not as Green Arrow. Like his life wasn't complicated enough.

Lois pulled him away and looked more confused to him. You aren't Oliver.That's what I was saying

Clark was smitten. He was trying not to smile, not to look stupid after they shared a very impulsive and passionate kiss but his brain wasn't working in the moment. But he knew he should do something or Lois would think that Clark Kent was the Green Arrow.

He looked around to see if Lois could get out of there alone when he noticed the door close to the elevator. He looked at Lois who still was confused staring at him before he pointed his crossbow to the sky again and disappeared, leaving Lois alone.

But it was too late. He was gone and Lois didn't even find out who he was. But he wasn't Oliver Queen, that was for sure.

Lois walked in the direction of the door to catch the elevator. Her mind was so blurry. She had kissed the Green Arrow to prove something she even wasn't sure anymore. How could the guy she hated her with all her guts suddenly make her lose all her senses with one simple kiss?

That wasn't even a simple kiss. It was THE kiss.

She was so confused. Her mind was still dizzy.

Lois entered in the elevator before the door closed, still confused with her thoughts.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Clark arrived at Oliver's office after giving him the Green Arrow outfit back and change to his own clothes.

So how was it? Oliver asked as Clark stared at him confused. The kiss, I mean.Did you see it? Clark asked still confused as Dinah and Oliver exchanged glances.

Oliver picked the glasses Clark was wearing as the Green Arrow and show him the small camera hidden in it before give him a smirk. Yeah, we saw it, Clark.So, how was it? Dinah asked curiously as Clark sat in one of the chairs while Oliver was putting the Green Arrow outfit hidden with the arrows in the secret room behind the clock.

Not the way I wanted it to happen. Now she thinks she kissed Green Arrow not Clark. Clark complained still frustrated. I mean, the kiss was perfect but why my life has to be so complicated?

Oliver shook his head ready to answer but before he could do that Lois stormed on his office like very electric.

So, I was there with Jimmy waiting to unmask the Green Arrow. And guess what? He isn't you, Oliver.I told you, Lois.Yeah, but then he took me away when I was about to find out his true identity. But I wasn't convinced yet he wasn't you so I kissed him. Lois keep taking and walking still very electric when she noticed Clark there looking miserable. Hi, Clark.Hi, Lois. Clark said trying to avoid her eyes.

So, anyway. Oliver, I'm sorry I suspected of you. I was obviously wrong. Lois said still walking and talking nonstop.

Lois, stop! Clark put himself in her away. How many coffees did you drink today?What? This is not about the coffee, Clark. Lois explained grinning. Okay, I have to go. Jimmy must be worried after I disappeared with the Green Arrow, I see you guys later.Bye, Lois. Clark waved at her but Lois was already gone before she could hear it.

Don't worry, Clark. I'm sure everything will work after the Christmas party. After all it's a romantic night with mistletoes and everything. Dinah pointed out with a smile.

Dinah is right, Clark. Ollie nods with his arms around her. You have to trust us. Lois will be falling for you eventually.I hope you are right.

_December 24th.Christmas Eve._

A few weeks after, Clark was playing basketball in his background although it was kinda hard since the floor was wet because of the snow when Jimmy Olsen arrives in the Kent farm.

Hey, C.K.!Hey, Jimmy how are you?I'm, fine. Thanks. It's Lois here? Jimmy asked as Clark raised his eyebrow. She asked me to bring the Green Arrow pictures I took from last week.Oh. No. She is on Talon get ready for the party. Do you want to play? Clark asked making Jimmy grin.

Sure, bro. He laughed making Clark laugh before they started to play basketball. Jimmy managed to throw some baskets before Clark won. Chloe arrived.

Hey, look at you! Chloe said in a sarcastic tone. Best friends already?Something like that. Clark commented a little tired of the game. Okay, I need to go change as well. I see you guys later at the Talon.All right. Jimmy and Chloe answered together.

Why are you here? Jimmy asked Chloe who smiled at him.

You forget your camera, silly. Chloe pointed out grinning making Jimmy opened his eyes.

Are you ready to go to the Talon? Jimmy asked noticing Chloe wearing a very beautiful green dress. You look beautiful by the way.Thank you. And yes, I'm ready. I still have to help Lois to finish the decoration.Let's go then. Jimmy announces as Chloe pulled him.

You go first. Chloe pointed out grinning. I still have to go on the Daily Planet before. I meet you there, okay?

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Clark arrived at the Talon to Lois's Christmas party in the same time with Ollie and Dinah. Dinah was wearing a very sexy black dress while Ollie was wearing a dark suit.

Dinah!Hey, Clark. How are you? Dinah asked to him noticing he was nervous. What's wrong?Nothing. I'm fine.Clark, did you forget about my powers? Spill it.I decided to tell the truth to Lois. About the kiss. Clark announces shocking Oliver. I'm sorry, Oliver but I don't want to hide this from her. It's not right.That's all right, Clark. I think it's not fair for you to hide my secret.Don't worry, I will never tell your secret. Clark completed making Oliver grins. It's not my place to tell her anyway.No problem, Clark. I understand. Oliver shakes his head amused. So, let's celebrate this holiday because Dinah will leave the city in a few days. Clark asked with a sad look. So soon?So soon? Dinah said laughing. Come on Clark. I'm in Metropolis at least 4 months already. I think it's time for me to leave. Barbara needs me. Besides it's kinda hard to use Bruce's jet all the time to go to Gotham and come back to Metropolis like I did in the last four moths. I start to miss to stay at one place for once.I understand. Clark nodded still sad about Dinah leaving so soon. And you Oliver? Are you leaving too?Yes, I'm. But not at the same day as Dinah. I have some friends who will visit me in a few days so I'll have to stay for the business meting.That's too bad. I'll miss you too. I think we did a great team, together.Yeah, right. Oliver said sarcastically. And I thought you are dying to get rid of me.Where did you get a crazy idea like this? Clark asked joking before noticing Lois in the top of the stairs wearing a very sexy burgundy dress. In the moment his eyes lay on Lois's, he was speechless. He can't hide anymore how in love with her he was and how he wanted to be loved by her too.

Hey, you are here, already. Lois commented with a smiled when noticed Clark, Dinah and Oliver together. Thank you for coming. you look wonderful Clark said already nervous with Lois's presence there. Lois look at him, raised her eyebrow and smiled.

Thank you, Clark. Did you see Chloe and Jimmy?Somebody said my name? They hear a voice behind them to notice Jimmy already there.

Lois nodded when she approaches him. Where is Chloe?She had to make a quick stop on the Planet but she'll be back soon.Where are my pictures, Olsen? Lois asked a little annoyed by her cousin's boyfriend.

Here, Miss Lane. Jimmy gave to her a small package with the pictures of the Green Arrow.

Thank you. And I said before, stop calling Miss Lane. It's annoying.Okay, sorry, Lois.That's better.

Chloe arrived a few minutes later carrying some bags with presents. When Jimmy noticed her presence he ran in her direction to help her with the bags.

Thank you.

Clark was still nervous to talk to Lois but he decided it was time to end the confusion. He already waited too much. Lois, can I talk with you for a minute?

Lois stared at him for a minute before following him. 

They entered in the kitchen with Lois still following Clark who suddenly turned around and gave her a very passionate kiss pressing her body against the wall, completely surprising her. The kiss was full of passion, full of love. Lois couldn't help but kiss him back. But when she suddenly realized that Clark was the Green Arrow that night, she pushed him away.

You are the Green arrow? Lois asked in a mix of confusion and anger. I can't believe this.No, Lois. I'm not the Green Arrow. I just pretended to be that night, because a friend asked me. Clark said trying not to mention Oliver's name.

Hum.. a friend, huh? Lois said crossing her arms still suspicious. This friend of yours wouldn't be I don't know Oliver Queen, maybe?Answer it, Clark. I know it's Oliver. If is not you, it's obviously him.It's all right, Clark. Oliver and Dinah suddenly appeared in the kitchen surprising both of them. Yes, Lois. You were right all along. I'm the Green Arrow.I knew it! Lois said triumphantly about her theory being right once in her life. But I don't understand how you convinced Clark to play Green Arrow. you were getting too close of finding my identity. I had to ask him to do that. And I have to say that he didn't want to but I convinced him to help me. It's not his fault, Lois. Please, don't blame him for anything. Oliver pointed out before he opened the door of the kitchen to leave. I'll leave you two alone now. Seems ike you have a lot to talk.Thanks, Oliver. Clark smiled before they left. Lois, I need to explain something to you. Lois asked still angry at him. Explained that you lied to me? I already know that, Clark.No, explain why I helped Oliver. You would publish his true identity on the Inquisitor and I couldn't let you do that. Look, in spite of the way he works, Oliver is great guy and I hate to admit that, but Green Arrow is a good hero too.All right. You are right about that. I won't write about his true identity on my story. But why didn't you tell me you were that Green Arrow that night, right then?Because I was afraid. Lois asked confused staring at him with her arms crossed . Afraid of what?Afraid of your reaction. I didn't know how you would react if you found out it was me. And if you found out that I'm in love with you.

Lois opened her mouth to say something but Clark put his hand in her mouth stopping her.

Please let me finish. Clark asked nervous already as Lois nodded in silence. You take my breath away. You make my heart beat faster. You make my palms sweat. But that doesn't mean I love you, I just know I do. Sometimes your heart knows things your mind can't explain. And my heart doesn't race for anyone else. I love you, Lois. Clark declared to Lois who kept staring at him, he could hear Lois's heartbeat accelerate just like his heart was. She was just as nervous as he was. You can talk now. Lois said shaking her head with a smile. You know, Clark. After all this time, after all we've been through. I never thought you would actually admit your own feelings for me. She said approaching him before starting to caress his face with her hand. All I can say isI feel the same way. You take my breath away too. You make me see stars and... oh God, I never thought I would say something like that for somebody. She said as Clark held her hand and looked directly in her eyes. Lois looked at Clark's intense blue eyes and smiled as he nodded, showing her she could continue. Okay. I love you too, Clark. "You know, every time one of us got lost, the other helped to keep our feet on the ground. I think that's why we are so good together."

You are my heart, Lois. I was an outsider there; incomplete, until I met you. Clark pointed out making Lois put her arms around his neck and give him a very passionate kiss.

Who would know you would be such a romantic, Clark Kent? Lois said before pulling him by the hands as they left the kitchen. Come on, we have a party waiting for us.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

_A week after in the Metropolis Airport _

Clark, Lois and Oliver were there waiting for the plane Barbara Gordon had sent to take Dinah back to Gotham City. Oliver and Dinah were staring at each other holding hands with Lois and Clark behind them watching the whole scene with Clark's arms around Lois's waist.

Suddenly the Aerie One landed in the airport. The plane's door opened revealing a beautiful blonde woman wearing a pilot uniform with a bird in the back of her black leather jacket.

Dinah said out loud, happy to see her friend. I'm so glad to see you again!

Zinda ran to hug Dinah. I missed you, Dinah. We all missed you.I know. I'm sorry. Dinah said when she noticed Barbara moving her wheelchair to talk to her more closely. Barbara, a beautiful woman with long red hair, wearing a pair of yellow sun glasses moved her wheelchair next to them. Lois, Clark and Oliver watched the whole scene in silence.

Barbara and Dinah shared a friendly hug when Dinah looked at her with tears in her eyes. You didn't have to come, Babs. I told you I would come back today.I know. I know. But I wanted to make sure, Ollie wouldn't convince you to stay in Metropolis again.Hey, can you blame me for trying? Oliver complained with a smirk in his face. You know, she is not exclusive of Birds of Prey.And not exclusive of Oliver Queen either. Barbara added making Oliver laugh. Hi, Oliver.Hi, Babs. How are you? He asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I'm great. And you?Never been better. He answered before noticing Lois and Clark staring at them. I'm sorry Zinda, Barbara this is my our friends Lois Lane and Clark Kent. Lois and Clark said unison with a smile in their faces.

Nice to meet you. Barbara shook hands with Lois and then with Clark. Dinah told me so much about you. And Huntress mentioned you too.Where is she? Dinah asked, curious with Helena's absence.

Question called. Barbara pointed with a smile. Something about some new conspiracy theory.Oh. Figures. Dinah shook her head before staring at Oliver with a very sad look. It was hurtful to leave him again after they had lost so many years with fights and stubbornness that she would do everything to make it work this time. I see you soon? she asked with her voice a little trembling, trying hard for not cry.

You bet, pretty bird. Oliver answered before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, holding her body close to him in a tight embrace. You'll never escape of my sight again. I'll see you in a few days in Star City, okay?Okay. I know where to find you. Dinah reply making Oliver open a big, cheerful smile.

You always do. He commented sarcastically before they shared another passionate kiss.

Goodbye, Clark. It was a pleasure. Dinah said hugging Clark and whispering in his ear. You found her. Don't let her go.I won't. Thanks. He whispered back as Lois looked at them suspiciously.

Dinah and Lois shared a glance before Dinah hugged her as well, whispering in her ear. He is a catch, Lois. Keep an eye on him.I will. Thanks Dinah. For everything.No, problem.

Before they could leave, Barbara gave her card to Clark and smirked at him. If you need any help. Don't hesitate to call me. She pointed before moving her wheelchair next to the jet. It was a pleasure to meet you.Thank you. Lois and Clark said in unison before they entered in the jet.

Lois, Clark and Oliver were about to leave when suddenly, Dinah came back running and gave Oliver a very passionate kiss, leaving him breathless. I love you, Oliver. I always did and I always will.I love you too, Dinah. He said hugging her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Don't worry, my love. I'll see you in a few days. This is not a goodbye.So why it looks like one? Dinah sighed, frustrated that she had to leave.

You could stay with me. Oliver suggested with a smirk as Dinah wiped her tears.

No, I have to go. I already spent too much time here. I should have went back after I caught Lady Shiva, but then you invited me for Thanksgiving, Christmas I really need to go back, Ollie. You understand it, right?Yes, I do. Oliver sighed, also frustrated. I'll count the days to see you again.Me too, baby. Me too. Dinah said before going back to the plane. Zinda and Barbara were already there, waving goodbye to all of them.

After they watched the plane leave Metropolis, Oliver looked sad. Clark put his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Are you okay? he asked concerned.

I'm fine, Clark. Don't worry. It's just... after getting together with Dinah, I don't ever want to let her go again. You know?I know exactly what are you feeling. Clark pointed out looking at Lois who was just next to him with her arms around him. But don't worry; in a few days you will be able to see her again.I know. Yes, you are probably right. I should stop worrying so much.Yes, I would do that Oliver. Lois said while they were walking to Oliver's car, that was parking near there.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Two Weeks later, after Lois and Clark left the airport when they had gone to say goodbye to Oliver, they were back in the Daily Planet where Lois was starting to work. Clark was helping her to put her things in her desk when suddenly her cellphone rang.

she said before frowing when she recognized the voice. Ollie? What's wrong? Lois asked worried with her friend's voice. What happened? Clark asked also concerned. 

She did a movement with her hand telling him to wait while Oliver was talking to her. I'm sorry, Oliver. Clark asked impatient when he decided to use his super hearing to listen Lois's conversation with Oliver.

I don't know what to do Lois. It seems The Joker exploded the Birds of Prey headquarters and there is nothing left... Oliver explained as Lois looked worried.

Any sign on the girls? Dinah? Lois asked nervously since she already considered Dinah as a close friend.

Nothing yet. They are all missing. I already tried to call Dinah but her cellphone is out of ranger. I'm so worried, Lois. Can I talk to Clark for a moment? Lois sighed looking at Clark. He wants to talk to you. She said covering her voice in the receptor before putting her mouth in the phone again. Don't worry, Oliver. We'll find her. Clark said as Lois gave him the phone.

Did you hear? Oliver asked, already moody for everything that happened with Dinah.

Yes, I did. Listen, Oliver. He noticed Lois was away to drink some coffee next to the window. It's like Lois said we'll figure out where they are. You can bet on this! Lois suddenly screamed hysterical calling from him.

Clark run in Lois's direction to noticed Lois staring at the building in front of the Daily Planet, noticing people in the third floor window. What's wrong, Lois? She pointed to the window and he didn't need X-ray vision to notice Barbara, Dinah and Helena waving to them from there. They were alright and alive.

Oliver, they are okay. I don't know what happened but they are here, they're alive. Clark said with a grin. We'll talk to them and then we keep you posted.Thank you, Clark. They are in Metropolis then?Okay, my plane just landed in Star City. I'll come back as soon as possible. Oliver said in the phone before turning it off.

Lois and Clark went to the building where the girls were as Dinah opened the door already, expecting their visit. Clark Welcome to our new home.Thanks, Dinah. Lois said a little confused as they sat in the couch. Helena, Zinda and Babs approached them as well. listen. What happened? Oliver just called us and told us about the accident.Yes. We are helping actually, I was helping this friend and before I could notice, The Joker placed a bomb in our tower. I lost everything. My computer. My database. Everything. Barbara said angrily. So, we decided to start from zero, here in Metropolis. I don't plan to go back to Gotham so soon.Like that clown didn't done enough in Barbara's life. Helena pointed, also irritated. He better not cross my away or I'll not respond for myself.Helena, please Barbara mumbled moody.

I'm just sayingOh. I'm sorry to hear that, Barbara. Lois said holding her hands before noticed Dinah staring at her with an anxious face. But I'm glad you will stay for good. Now, if you excuse me.

Dinah took Lois to her room as they sat in her bed. What's wrong, Dinah?Did you talk to Ollie? Dinah asked very anxious, feeling the billions of butterflies in her stomach.

Yes, he is on his way to come back to Metropolis. Why? Did something happen?Yes, I have wonderful news for him. Dinah said anxious as Lois keep staring at her very curious. Remember our talk back on Thanksgiving about how I'm unable to conceive? You said you and Oliver can't have children and Oliver wants to be a father more than Lois stops talking when she noticed tears in Dinah's eyes. Really? You can? she asked as Dinah nodded, before hugging her tight. Have you heard about Lazarus pit? Dinah asked, making Lois narrow her eyes surprised.

Yes. I think I read somewhere that it restores people to life right? But I thought it was a myth or something you can only find in story books. Lois said. Dinah stood up with a happy smile.

Believe me. It's not. Dinah explained as she started to walk around the room. After I left Metropolis to go back to Gotham, two weeks ago, we are after this guy from Gotham Ra's al Ghul's. Long story. I accidentally fell in the pit and Well, Ollie did visit me in Gotham the next day. And now, I'm pregnant.Dinah, I can't believe it, this is wonderful! Lois said hugging her with tears in her eyes. Did you talk to Oliver yet?Not yet. But I'll do as soon as he arrived here.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

At night, Clark was with Lois, Dinah and Barbara. Helena and Zinda decided to get out to buy some food since their refrigerator was empty. The doorbell rang. It was Oliver Queen, back to Metropolis to make sure Dinah and the girls were alright.

They hugged in a tight embrace as Lois and Clark came closer to greet Oliver. Clark said with a smirk with his arms around Lois's waist. I'm glad you came!Yes, I couldn't stay in Star City without seeing Dinah after the accident. I have to see with my own eyes she is alright. You are alright, aren't you?More than alright. Dinah said giggling. She gazed at Lois who understood the message and pulled Clark by the arm to go the kitchen where Barbara was.

Clark, can you come here for a moment? Lois pulled him, who looked confused when they arrived in the kitchen, where Barbara was making some phone calls. Why did you do that?They need some privacy at the moment. Dinah have some big news for Oliver and they don't need us at the moment, Smallville.Really? What news? I'm not supposed to tell you, but since Oliver will know in a few minutes, I guess It's not a big deal to tell you too, right? Lois explained as Clark keep looking at her anxious. Dinah is pregnant.She is? How? You told me before she couldn't have children how?It's a long story. I'll explain to you later. Lois commented before they heard Oliver's exalted voice in happiness. He put Dinah in his arms and lifted her, dancing her around.

Are you kidding me? Oliver said with a very silly smile on his face. Is this true? I'm not dreaming?No, you arent't, silly. Dinah replied as Lois, Clark and Barbara approached them. I'm pregnant.That's just wonderful, Dinah!" Oliver said hugging and kissing Dinah with love. I'm going to be a father!Yes, you will!

Clark looked at everybody and felt happiness in his heart because he knew everything was going to be okay. Oliver was happy with Dinah and ready to start a family. Besides, he had already founded the Justice League even without Clark being a member yet. Clark still needed to catch all phantoms that escaped from the Phantom Zone before going back to his training with Jor-El, and then he would think about joining Oliver's League. But he wasn't worried; he had the woman he loved by his side. With Lois there, things would be different from now on. Because they loved each other and nothing would ever change that.

**The End**


End file.
